


About Last Night

by Marks_jae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Beta Read, my best attempt at angst, my first chaptered fic yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks_jae/pseuds/Marks_jae
Summary: We’ve been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now I think I might actually be in love with you AU (from @dailyau and @demineil on tumblr)aka Mark and Youngjae play seven minutes in heaven at a party and things get messy





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae’s eyes were trained on the empty soju bottle as it spun. HIs nerves were on edge wondering who it would land on. Part of him wished that the bottle would never stop, avoiding his impending doom. The more rational part of him just wanted this to be over with. Why did Jaebeom even make him do this? He was perfectly content standing about chatting with Mark. Yet his tipsy friend felt the need to come over and bother them until they agreed to play this stupid game. Who even played seven minutes in heaven anymore? Weren’t there other ways to stay entertained? He’d have to question Jaebeom about his party planning skills later. He had more important things to worry about.

 

The bottle slowed to a complete stop. Youngjae didn’t want to but he brought his gaze up to see who it pointed to, immediately squeezing his eyes shut upon seeing who it was. He willed the bottle to move, to point to anyone absolutely anybody else but Mark. He’d even take Jaebeom or Jinyoung if he had to. There was no way he was being locked in a closet with his best friend, expected to do unspeakable things. He peeked to see if the bottle had moved at all but of course it didn’t. He was foolish to think it would. He hung his head and heaved a sigh, accepting his fate.

 

There were a few rowdy cheers and jeers from the other party-goers. Youngjae didn’t want to do this, he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. Mark was his best friend. They’ve known each other since they learned to walk. Mark was nothing more than a brotherly figure to him. He wanted to make a run for it but it was too late. Jinyoung was pushing them towards the coat closet and before he knew it, it was dark and he was scarily hyper aware of the man sharing the tight space with him.

 

“Your seven minutes start now! Don't get too rowdy in there boys!” Jinyoung called from the other side of the door. The laughs he heard in after made him want to disappear.

 

“Don't worry. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.” Mark's voice sounded through the darkness, pulling Youngjae out of his stupor. The younger audibly sighed, relieved, and Mark chuckled.

 

“Why are you so nervous? It’s me remember? Mark, your best friend. I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Youngjae felt himself grow calmer with every word that left older's mouth. He couldn't even remember why he was so on edge to begin with.

 

“I-i don't know. It's just awkward I guess… Our friends can be so embarrassing sometimes. We're literally stuck in this closet thanks to their drunk antics” he tried to reason.

 

“It's okay we could just talk to pass the time. They'll never know.”

 

“Okay-” a sharp knock on the door startled them.

 

“I shouldn't hear any talking! You guys got five minutes. Don't waste them!” Jaebeom yelled. Youngjae groaned internally. Sometimes his friends stressed him out.

 

Silence fell between the two of them for a moment then suddenly Mark’s lips were inches from Youngjae's ear, causing him to neatly jump out his skin.

 

“I have an idea,” he whispered.

 

The mischief in his voice had Youngjae swallowing thickly. Normally he's always willing to get up to no good alongside Mark. But with their current circumstances he was getting nervous.

 

“Wh-what is it?”

 

“They know us too well. They know we won't do anything in here. It's all just fun and games for them-”

 

“Two minutes!” Jinyoung warned.

 

“-But what if we made them _think_ we did?” Mark continued as if Jinyoung hadn't interrupted. Youngjae wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Mark didn't wait for a reply and went on explaining.

 

“They're obviously drunk and trying to make a show of this so why not give them a show?”

 

“What do you mean?” Youngjae knew what he meant he just didn't want to believe it. Mark sighed, not wanting to waste any more time he got straight to the point.

 

“We're going to pretend to kiss. Okay?”

 

Youngjae’s heart jumped into his throat. “Uhmm...o-okay,” he choked out. He wanted to ask how they would go about this but Mark was already putting his plan into action.

 

“Just follow my lead.” Youngjae felt Mark’s hand grip his waist, his breath hitched and his heart beat so loud he could hear it. This form of contact was so foreign to him. Mark pulled him close, the swift movement catching Youngjae by surprise. Instinctively his hands came up between them so their chests wouldn’t collide. Mark’s free hand cupped the younger’s cheek and turned his head to face him. They were so close if either of them moved even in the slightest their lips would brush lightly. The thought had Youngjae frozen in his spot, too afraid to move, he could’ve sworn he even stopped breathing. He couldn’t see Mark’s face clearly in the darkness but they were close enough he could just barely make out the relaxed look on his face. How could he be so calm when Youngjae was a panicky mess on the inside? It was unfair.

 

They were in that position only for a short moment (it felt like time had slowed down to a crawl for Youngjae) when the door had swung open and Youngjae instantly jumped out of Mark’s grasp. Youngjae felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment as he saw the reactions from the crowd of onlookers. The only reward from this were the stunned expressions on Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s faces. Yet it still wasn't worth the hurricane of emotions surging through him at the moment. Youngjae silently hopes they were too drunk to remember any of this later on or he would never hear the end of it.

  
After a few more rounds everyone got bored of the game and dispersed. Youngjae used that as his chance to sneak away from the party, everyone too immersed in other activities to notice him slip out the door. On his way home the moments he spent in the coat closet kept replaying in his mind as he tried to ignore a lingering thought. _He wished they actually kissed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Youngjae woke up feeling sluggish, head pounding with the events from the previous night flooding his sleepy mind making him grunt him annoyance. He laid there contemplating for a while. He had a class in a few hours but going back to sleep was way more tempting. Just as he was about to get comfortable and drift off again he heard a knock at his door. Begrudgingly he got up and went to answer it.

 

He opened the door and was greeted by the last person he wanted to see right now, Mark. The older was holding a coffee in his hand.

 

“Mornin’! Here you go.” Mark practically shoved the steaming cup into Youngjae’s face. The still groggy man took the drink, muttering a ‘thank you’ as his friend walked passed him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Youngjae asked as he closed the door and followed the other into the kitchen.

 

“I’m here to check on you and make you breakfast. Since you disappeared last night and haven’t replied to any of my texts I thought you might need a pick-me-up.” Mark was rummaging through his kitchen as he replied. “Plus we have class in a bit, wanted to make sure you were awake.”

 

Youngjae watched as Mark found what he was looking for and took a sip of his coffee, the familiar taste of hazelnut attacking his taste buds.

 

“Sorry about that. I was just really tired I came straight here and passed out,” he lied. He saw Mark’s texts but it wasn’t like he was ignoring him. He just wanted to be left alone, still does, but of course he couldn’t say that. “And I don’t think I’m gonna go to class today. I’m not feeling too great.”

 

Mark stopped what he was doing to look at Youngjae with concern. “Are you alright?”

 

Youngjae nodded. “I’m just gonna head back to bed. Thanks again for the coffee though.” He hoped Mark got the hint that he wanted him to leave. He turned on his heels to head back to his room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Youngjae instantly shied away from the touch and turned his head, catching a look of confusion flash across Mark’s face.

 

“Are you, um, sure you’re alright?”

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” he tried to be reassuring but Mark didn’t look like he believed him.

“Look, if this is about last night, I’m sorry. I think I had a little too much to drink and got a bit ahead of myself. I didn’t mean to make things awkward or uncomfortable-”

 

Youngjae really didn’t want to be having this conversation right now.

 

“Mark, I’m fine,” he tried to sound more adamant this time. “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. Please stop worrying.”

 

Mark pursed his lips and nodded solemnly. “Okay. Um, I guess I’ll see you later then?” Youngjae hated the poorly hidden disappointment in the older’s voice.

 

“Yeah,” Youngjae waved, a twinge of regret pulling at his heart as he watched Mark leave. He forgot sometimes how well Mark could read him so it made lying to his friend that much harder. It also made him feel bad. He decided to ignore all that though. Heaving a sigh he went back to bed, he’d deal with his emotions when he woke up.

 

~~~~~~~

 

When Youngjae woke up it was mid afternoon. He hadn’t expected to sleep for so long. Checking his phone for the time he saw he had a missed call from Jinyoung and a few texts from Mark. He quickly got rid of the text notifications, still not ready to deal with those emotions yet. Just as he was about to lock his phone again it rang, another call from Jinyoung.

 

“Hello?”

 

“We need to talk,” the serious tone of Jinyoung’s voice made Youngjae a little nervous.

 

“Wh-why? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Just meet me at the cafe by my place in ten,” and then he hung up, leaving Youngjae confused.

 

Youngjae groaned in annoyance. No one was letting him have the relaxed day he was hoping for. He really  didn't want to get out of bed but he forced himself to get up and get ready anyway. If he quickly gets this over with maybe just maybe he'll be able to go about the rest of his day in peace.

 

When he arrives he spots Jinyoung pretty quickly, sitting at a table towards the back sipping on an iced coffee. Youngjae approached the table and took a seat right across from him, completely skipping formalities.

 

“What's this about?”

 

“Wow. No ‘hi’? So rude.” Jinyoung chided, sarcasm evident in his tone.

 

Youngjae gave him a pointed look and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his drink before finally answering the question.

 

“I wanted to talk about last night.”

 

Youngjae just couldn't catch a break could he? Why did everyone want to talk about last night when he still didn't want to even _think_ about it? Could he not at least get his thoughts and feelings in order before others decided to have these conversations?

 

Youngjae took a deep breath but didn't reply, waiting for Jinyoung to continue.

 

“So… you and Mark…” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, giving Youngjae the urge to get up, walk out, and lock himself in his room for the rest of the week. “When did you guys start dating?”

 

Youngjae sputtered in disbelief. “Dating?! We're not dating!” He couldn't help the blush blooming onto his cheeks. Why was his heart beating so fast?

 

“Come on Youngjae you don't have to lie. You guys were all over each other last night there's no hiding it. I mean, I kinda saw this coming. But why didn't you guys tell any-”

 

“Jinyoung,” he couldn't take anymore of his rambling. “Mark and I are not dating. We're best friends. There is nothing going on between us.”

 

Jinyoung’s lips set in slight pout, confusion settling into his features. He looked like he didn't quite understand what Youngjae was saying.

 

Suddenly something in Youngjae's mind clicked, only now catching what the other had said. “And what do you mean you saw this coming?”

 

Jinyoung ignored his question, obviously having questions of his own. “Then why were guys making out? There's no way you were that drunk.”

 

“We faked it. Mark thought it would be funny if you all thought we were actually kissing. I- it was stupid,” he avoided Jinyoung’s eyes, the memory of Mark’s lips so close to his flooding his mind, making his heart go haywire.

 

“You sure had me fooled,” Jinyoung’s grumbling brought the distressed man back to reality.

 

“Can you please answer my question now?”

 

Jinyoung awkwardly scratched his head. “Well, I always thought you guys really liked each other but were too dense to realize it.”

 

“What? Why would you thing that?”

 

“Have you _seen_ the way you two interact?” Jinyoung practically scoffed at him. “I don’t know about you but that man is head over heels for you.”

 

Youngjae went silent, mind racing, trying to figure out how Jinyoung could have possibly come to that conclusion.

 

Jinyoung slowly grew concerned for his friend, the silence making him uneasy. “Youngjae…” he reached out a comforting hand, catching the dazed man’s attention. Youngjae looked at him panic, confusion, and fear evident in his big eyes.

 

“Do you like him?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you like him?”

“I don’t- I don’t know…”

 

Those words kept playing over in his head like a mantra. Was Jinyoung right? Was Mark really in love with him? Was he in love with Mark?

 

No. Absolutely not. He couldn’t be. They have been nothing more than best friends. It wouldn’t make sense to ruin the strong bond they had with such trivial thoughts.

 

Youngjae stared at the multiple unanswered texts from Mark that had accumulated over the week. He hates to admit it but he was avoiding him and it was painfully obvious. Ignoring phone calls and texts where only the tip of the iceberg. He skipped the class they shared, risking his near perfect grade, and even stopped hanging out with his other friends not wanting to run into Mark. Youngjae was basically holed up in his home. He was afraid. Of what exactly he’s not sure. He just knows he’s not ready to deal with any of this head on yet.

 

He hated avoiding Mark. But he didn’t know how to face his friend right now. His mind and feelings have been a complete mess since the party. And the talk he had with Jinyoung only made things worse.

 

Youngjae thought about the possibility of Mark liking him. He let his mind wander over to the prospect of them dating; holding hands, kissing, going on dates, imagining it all had his stomach doing flips. He shook his head, trying to clear away those thoughts. Why was he even thinking about this? It was never going to happen. It couldn’t happen. There could never be anything more between them. He had to drill that into his head.

 

A sharp knock at his door pulled the stressed man out of his spiralling thoughts. He opened the door to find his friend and Mark’s roommate, Jackson, looking slightly annoyed.

 

“Oh, hi Jackson.” he tried his best to sound like he wasn’t losing his mind just a second ago.

 

“Can I come in?” Jackson’s tone was rather brusque.

 

“Um, sure.” Youngjae moved to the side, letting Jackson brush past him and closed the door behind him. He turned around to see Jackson staring at him intently, like he was looking for something. It was unnerving.

 

“What’s going on with you and Mark?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why are you avoiding him? What’s going on? Did you guys fight or something?”

 

“I’m not avoiding him. Everything is fine.” Youngjae worried at his bottom lip. He didn’t like where this was going.

 

“Don’t lie to me Youngjae. I know you haven’t talked to him in days. To the point where you’re even skipping classes. What’s going on with you?”

 

“It’s nothing. I’ve just been busy is all.” he could tell Jackson was getting more irritated with his lies.

Jackson let out an exasperated sigh. “Listen, this may not be my place but whatever is going on you need to fix it. You can’t just keep ignoring the issue. And you can’t continue to lie about it either. That won’t make it go away. He’s your friend, you can’t keep doing this to him.” Youngjae knew he was right but he just didn’t know what to do.

 

Jackson heaved another sigh, the anger seeping out of him and being replaced with sympathy. “Please just talk to him. I know you care about him and he cares about you. I can’t stand seeing him so torn up. So please fix this before it gets worse. Because you might just lose your closest friend.” Then he was gone, door slamming behind him, leaving a speechless Youngjae there to mull over his words.

 

If Youngjae wasn’t feeling bad before he sure felt horrible now. He needed to figure out how to get out of the mess he created. But of course he at least needed to sort out his confusing feeling first.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after Youngjae’s run in with Jackson he still made no progress with Mark and it was taking a toll on him. He missed his best friend yet he was afraid to face him. The frustration he felt with himself was draining.

 

Youngjae was heading home from a class feeling exhausted in every sense of the word when he saw an antsy Mark standing by his door. He had to fight the urge to turn on his heel and run in the opposite direction. Instead he approached the other, managing an awkward smile when Mark noticed him.  _ I can’t keep running away. I need to do this.  _ He reassured himself.

 

“Can we talk?” Youngjae noticed Mark looked and sounded just as tired as he felt. Nodding, he led the older inside to the living room. They sat in silence for a moment before Mark decided to speak.

 

“I’m sorry,” he sounded so broken and desperate it made Youngjae insides churn uncomfortably. “Whatever it is I did to make you mad, I am so sorry.”

 

Youngjae shook his head, sighing heavily. “Don’t be. You did nothing wrong.”

 

Mark looked at him, pain and confusion swimming in his eyes. “Then- then why? Why have you been avoiding me?”

 

“I don’t know. I just… I-,” he fell silent, words failing him.

 

“Youngjae please just talk to me. I can’t handle not knowing what’s going on with you. With us.”

 

This was too much. Youngjae was overwhelmed. He shook his head trying to hold back tears. “I’m sorry. I can’t- I can’t do this.”

 

“Do what? What is it? Why can’t you just  _ talk  _ to me?” Mark placed a gentle hand on Youngjae’s leg hoping to encourage the younger to confide in him like he’s done so many times before. He used his other hand to swipe a stray tear from Youngjae’s cheek. Youngjae hadn’t even realized he was crying. He shied away from his touch, heart ricocheting in his chest. He still didn’t understand his feeling for the other. Mark backed off looking hurt.

 

Taking in a shaky breath, he broke the tense silence. “If you don’t want to talk I guess I’ll just go. Sorry I bothered you.” As he got up to head to the door panic raced through Youngjae. He felt that if he let Mark walk out that door he’d never see him again. He couldn’t lose him. He grabbed Mark by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Don’t,” his voice was barely above a whisper, “I love you.” He had no idea what came over him but when he let those words slip everything began to make sense. And even though it came out rush and barely coherent, Mark had heard him clear as day and he stared at the younger, shock written all over his features. Youngjae looked up, his desperate eyes meeting Mark’s searching ones. In that moment he realized there was no use in holding back anymore, so he continued.

 

“You’re my best friend but I’m in love with you. A- and I guess I have been for a while but I hadn’t realized until the party when we pretended to kiss and I wanted it to be real  _ so  _ badly. But I didn’t know how to deal with those feelings and ended up pushing you away. It was all so confusing I didn’t know what else to do. I’ve been a mess this entire time trying to figure out what all this meant and Jinyoung and Jackson were no help only making things more confusing. But I guess it was really all my fault because I wouldn’t allow myself to truly feel and turning something that could have been simple into a complicated mess. Probably because I was scared. Scared of this being one sided, scared of ruining our friendship, scared of losing you, scared of change. I mean this is all so new to me, these feelings. We’ve known each other basically our entire lives and suddenly my feelings for you change and it’s  _ so fucking terrifying. _ And I’m sorry for being such and not knowing how to handle my emotions and for almost ruining everything we have. I’m so sorry I-”

 

Mark pulled Youngjae into a tight embrace, quieting his rambling, and this time the younger melted into his touch. He found comfort and stability in Mark’s hold.

 

“I love you too.” Youngjae felt his heart swell at his words.

 

Pulling back, Mark looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes that Youngjae knew he could never tire of seeing.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Please.”

 

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that had Youngjae swooning. Mark’s lips were soft and he was so gentle. Kissing him was better than Youngjae could’ve ever imagined. His lips were intoxicating, his touch dizzying. Youngjae’s heart was beating so fast, with the way their chests were pressed together he was sure Mark could feel it too. The feeling of love and happiness coursed through him leaving a warm sensation throughout his body and had his mind reeling. Youngjae couldn’t remember why he had deprived himself of such a feeling in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! Please let me know what you think so far. Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated. And thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Mark and Youngjae had been dating for almost a month and it had been pleasant to say the least. Knowing each other for as long as they have made the transition from friends to boyfriends a lot easier. Of course they still fumbled awkwardly through some of the new aspects of their relationship but they took it all in stride. They were comfortable.

 

And their friends were nothing but supportive. The others found out a few weeks after they started dating when they had all gotten together for a movie night at Jaebeom’s place.

Mark and Youngjae had arrived holding hands and giggling about something. Jinyoung was the first to notice, drawing attention to the couple.

 

“I knew it!” he shouted, pointing and looking at them incredulously. Cue the confusion to Jinyoung’s outburst, then realization, and finally a bombardment of questions from their rowdy group of friends. The most lost and confused ones coming from BamBam and Yugyeom as they had been oblivious to what happened during the days before they got together.

 

The couple instantly became shy. Youngjae’s face becoming beet red as he cowered behind his boyfriend, the onslaught of questions overwhelming him.

 

“Guys calm down. You’re scaring him,” Mark joked, gesturing towards Youngjae who noticed that even though the older seemed unfazed, his ears also burned a bright red. It was cute.

 

The boys had quieted down and BamBam decided he’d ask the first question.

 

“Uhm, what exactly is going on?”

 

“Yea. What did we miss?” Yugyeom voiced.

 

“Mark and Youngjae have been in love with each other since forever but only now realized it and started dating,” Jinyoung decided to answer as if it was the most obvious thing ever, earning looks from the aforementioned men.

 

“Wait, how do you know this?” Jackson questioned.

 

“Wasn’t it obvious? They weren’t very good at hiding it,” he only received lost looks in response.

 

“Come on! I couldn’t have been the only one who noticed!” Silence. “Wow, you’re all idiots.”

 

And then they were arguing amongst themselves about who the idiot truly was, forgetting momentarily about the original topic. The couple could only watch on partly in shock, partly in amusement.

 

“How long have you been dating anyway?” Jaebeom asked, placing all attention on them again.

 

“Three weeks,” Youngjae piped up, still somewhat hidden behind Mark.

 

“And we’re finding out _now_ _?”_ Jackson sounded offended and was looking at Mark like he had betrayed him.

 

“Sorry? It just hadn’t crossed our minds. It’s not like we were trying to keep it a secret,” Mark reasoned.

 

“I’m just glad you’re talking to each other again.” Jinyoung expressed.

 

“Huh? When did they stop talking to each other?” Yugyeom asked.

 

“Where have you two been? Living under a rock?” Jinyoung couldn’t understand how they were so out of the loop.

 

“Guess we just know how to mind our business,” BamBam shrugged to which Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

 

“Well congratulations you two. Can we start the movie now?” Jaebeom seemed to have grown tired of the current conversation.

 

Thankful for the subject change, the couple found a spot to sit and they started their movie. The rest of the night passed with a little less commotion as the movie played.

This is comfortable, Youngjae thought. Being surrounded by his favorite people and right beside the man he loved. This was how things were supposed to be. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!! Hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos! And thank you for all the nice comments i truly appreciate it (even though i suck at replying)


End file.
